ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Johnnies
The Johnnies were a rock band (1955-73) made up of five brothers, that explored various genres and started as a rock-jazz family dance band until 1965. It was known for the five white brothers being raised by working-class black parents, Eldry & Joana Johnson both into the Detroit soul and blues of the era. They are considered among the top 3 most influential and greatest bands in the history of music, flourishing in the midst of a golden era of rock. They "blended the sounds of the Beatles, Beach Boys, and Rolling Stones in a fusion of glory". Its dominant incantation consisted of Rick Johnson (1940-), George Johnson (1941-1991), Martin Johnson (1943-1973), Wallace Johnson (1944-2003) and Patrick Johnson (1947-2013). Members * Eldry Johnson (lead vocals, guitar, percussion, production) 1955-65 * Joana Johnson (vocals) 1955-65 * Rick (lead vocals, keyboards, rhythm guitar, bass) * George (lead guitar, keyboards, drums) * Martin (lead vocals, lead bass) * Wallace (backing vocals, back lead * Patrick (drums, bass, vocals) Albums * FAMILY OF FIVE (1955) ** Recorded Jun 8-20 1955 ** Released Jun 27 1955 ** WORLD TOUR 55; Jul 2-Sep 14 1955 * Album (1956) * Album (1958) * Album (1959) * Album (1960) * Album (1960) * Album (1962) * Album (1963) * Album (1964) * WORDSMITH I (1965) ** Recorded Oct 6-Nov 27 1964 ** Released Jan 23 1965 ** SUPER TOUR 65; Feb 2-May 25 1965 * BIG MAN (1965) ** Recorded Aug 25-Oct 4 1965 ** Released Nov 4 1965 ** TOUR OF THE SEASON 65; Nov 9-Dec 21 1965 * EAT THE FRUITCAKE WALLACE (1966) ** Recorded Apr 5-Jun 23 1966 ** Released:Aug 8 1966 ** SUPER TOUR 66; Aug 18-Nov 19 1966 * WORDSMITH II (1967) ** Recorded Apr 10-May 13 1967 ** Released Jul 1 1967 ** SUPER TOUR 67; May 30-Jul 24 1967 * Wallace - FINETUNED (1967) solo ** Recorded Jun 6-24 1967 ** Released Aug 30 1967 * TO THE LIMIT (1967) ** Recorded Aug 1-Sep 25 1967 ** Released Oct 16 1967 * Martin - HOT N READY (1967) solo ** Recorded Oct 17-Nov 2 1967 ** Released Dec 30 1967 * FIRED UP (1968) ** Recorded Jan 12-Feb 29 1968 ** Released Mar 31 1968 ** WORLD TOUR 68; Mar 24-May 11 1968 * LACED AND READY (1968) double album ** Recorded May 29 - Aug 1 1968 ** Released Sep 3 1968 ** SUPER TOUR 68; Sep 6 - Dec 6 1968 * Patrick - FEEL THE BEAT (1968) solo ** Recorded Oct 3-30 1968 ** Released Nov 17 1968 ** SOLO TOUR 69; Jan 11-Mar 13 1969 * BEYOND THE STARS (1969) triple album ** Recorded Dec 14 1968 - Mar 29 1969 ** Released May 1 1969 ** SUPER TOUR 69; Apr 3 - Aug 7 1969 * Rick - MEET RICK (1969) solo ** Recorded Jan 20-Mar 1 1969 ** Released May 25 1969 ** SOLO TOUR 69; Jun 13-Aug 9 1969 * Martin - F*CK WITH ME (1969) solo * Patrick - WE ARE THE TOP MEN (1969) solo * RIDE, RIDE, RIDE (1969) double album ** Recorded Aug 9 - Oct 13 1969 ** Released Nov 20 1969 * George - COME ON (1969) solo * Rick - HOW LONG MUST I WAIT (1970) solo * Wallace - 1970 (1970) solo * Patrick - BLANK SPACES (1970) solo * HOLY SMOKES (1970) ** Recorded Oct 13 - Nov 14 1969 ** Released Feb 26 1970 * Rick solo (1971) * George solo (1971) * Patrick solo (1971) * Rick solo (1971) * BALLS OF FIRE (1972) ** Recorded Mar 7-28 1972 ** Released Apr 30 1972 ** SUPER TOUR 72; May 5 - Jul 25 1972 * Wallace solo - (1972) * Rick solo - (1972) * UNIVERSE (1973) ** Recorded Dec 31 1972 - Apr 20 1973 ** Released Jun 1 1973 ** PROPOSED SUPER TOUR; Jun 22 - Dec 24 1973 History The Johnson's (1955-65) In 1955, soul music was reaching and having a heyday in Detroit. Eldry (1912-1997) and Joana Johnson (1920-2007) were a poor, working class African-American couple, raising 5 white boys they had adopted in 1947 (which was seen as obscene, and they avoided being in public) after their parents were killed in a car accident. Eldry, a natural jovial charismatic jolly man, fell in love with soul music and picked up the guitar. Him and his wife formed a harmony group which performed at local pubs, as a way to make money. In March 1955, as the kids were old enough and also got into music, the entire family began practicing and performing cover hits around town, soon writing their own material. They officially formed a family group and recorded an album of 8 songs in the fall of that year, which they sent into to Decca Records, who accepted them (controversially, due to racial indifference). The Johnson's became extremely popular nationally in the late 50s, as they toured and reached critical success. They explored rock and roll, jazz, blues, and mixed them. They helped revolutionize the album. The kids began becoming adults as well, which improved their performance and they began playing instruments. They appeared on Ed Sullivan in 1959. They began worldwide touring in 1960, followed by releasing several albums a year and touring every year to 1965. In 1965, Eldry and Joana left the kids to their own, as they were now young adults wanting to work independently and move on with their lives. But they were still brothers and bound to the band, and worked together, renaming to The Johnnies. The Johnnies (1965-73) The new band was spearheaded by the eldest brother and by far the most talented, Rick. The brothers visited the Mahareshi Yogi in India in 1967, but Rick is the only one who embraced it (converting to atheism and spirituality) but also picked up drug use (as they all did). Martin, the middle child, was the weakest and prone to abuse, which later killed him. The other four brothers were loosely organized but led by their eldest brother, who kept them in line. Having been raised by black parents, they all had a much different upbringing. Under him, from 1965 to 1969, the group was exhilarating. Releasing two to three double albums a year, their songwriting skills exploded--Rick's that is. The others eventually began to lose interest in music and gain other interests. By 1968, Rick was the primary songwriter, cranking out up to 5 full albums a year and launching his explosive solo career, working with a variety of artists, touring the world almost 24/7, studying music theory and production, and metaphysics/spiritualism. 1969 was a monolithic year, with a double album and triple album recorded and released the same year. Between them the group underwent a 5-month international supertour ending two days before they recorded their next album. Before the year was over, they were in the studio for a third time for an album released in spring 1970. The entire year, they were also all pursuing their own solo careers. Rick released 3 albums of his own in 1969. The others began becoming reluctant to his influence as he was seen as pushy and controlling, leading them into career paths they didn't want to take. After extensive arguments in 1970, the group slowed down immensely. Solo The group took a break through most of 1970 and 1971 to focus on their kids, drug problems, and solo careers. They collaborated a bit. In late 1971, they met up again after nearly 2 years and recorded an album of material and got back into it, calmed down now. They underwent a world tour in 1972. Things took a different turn in 1973, as they had mostly become mediocre musicians except Rick, lacking motivation or intensity. George and Wallace left the band. Tragedy came on June 3rd 1973, when Martin overdosed in his car and died. This brought all the brothers together, and sealed the group's fate. They had finished recording their final album 2 days earlier, which was released in his honor. The group officially broke up on Dec 31. Rick, Patrick and Wallace went on to solo music careers, while George retired to raise his kids and live normally in Arizona. Wallace would get involved in cinema in the 80s-90s and Patrick remained a drummer for several bands and a session musician. Rick's career skyrocketed, starting with his massive 1974-76 international tour, which was so abusive to him along with drug use that he disappeared afterwards entirely until early 1978. He married several times and attempts at children all failed. His 1974 album is considered one of the greatest pieces of music in history, a piano ballad based album. He'd release an album every year until 1986. He underwent a multi-continental 1978-79 comeback tour. In the 80s, he immersed himself in spiritualism and moved to India. Upon returning, he was a voice actor for several cartoons and animated movies. He involved himself in tons of projects and collaborated with tons of musicians, as well as planned charity concerts. Live Aid was co-funded by him. Upon entering the International Music Hall of Fame in 1990, he became a professional music producer, started his own record label, piano manufacturing brand (the original designed personally by him as he studied music/audio engineering), and several musical organizations. He also involved himself in global politics and lived in various countries, serving as an honorary diplomat. He earned several PhD's and other degrees in music and psychology. He continues, as of 2017, to tour worldwide and release large, creative, collaborative albums that he plays most of the instruments on (for 'the right sound'). He is quite a quiet, subtle, extremely intelligent man of class, who has led the world in a new direction in music, art, politics, and began a musical revolution of cultures. Category:February 7 2017